


Небо в алмазах

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Заокеанское друидское волшебство





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не стоит относиться к этому тексту слишком серьёзно - предполагается, что это "лёгкое чтение". В любом случае, помните, что у каждого из нас своё чувство юмора  
> Осторожно: обращённый альфа  
> Выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Написано для fandom Teen Wolf 2016 в рамках Летней ФБ

Стайлз не доверял никому: ни Дереку, ни тем более охотникам, а от Скотта с его розовой влюблённостью и вовсе не было толка. Да и если совсем откровенно, то слабо верилось, что, убив чудовище, его бро сможет избавиться от ликантропии. Что бы другие ни думали, а Стайлз был реалистом. И парочка мокрых снов с неожиданным участием Питера Хейла тут вовсе не при чём. Это были кошмары, да. А кончил он просто от неожиданности и на адреналине. Пару раз. Ну, хорошо: пару десятков раз. За последнюю неделю. И у него был план ‒ отличный план, надо отметить. И он погуглил, и всё перепроверил, много-много раз. Всё должно было сработать.

Безумного альфу пришлось загонять долго ‒ выманивать, дразнить, вести по следу, стараясь при этом не попасться на глаза остальным. Стайлз сам ощущал себя зверем, угодившим в самый разгар сезона охоты меж двух огней.

В азарте погони и отступлений, собственный день рождения прошёл как-то буднично, несмотря на то, с каким предвкушением ещё полгода назад Стайлз ждал этого волшебного дня совершеннолетия.

И всё-таки его план сработал, и лучшим подтверждением тому была гигантская туша, бьющаяся в сети, тщетно натягивая верёвки, усиленные рябиновой корой и настоем аконита. Труднее всего было зафиксировать морду, не попав при этом под мощные клыки. Стайлз провозился с намордником добрые полчаса, пока ему, наконец, не удалось набросить его на взявшего было небольшую передышку монстра. Альфа тут же придушенно взвыл и попытался избавиться от дополнительного аксессуара, но тщетно: рябина и аконит, мохнатик! Рябина и аконит…

Теперь всё было просто идеально. Стайлз отошёл на пару шагов, любуясь делом своих рук. Огромное чудище, наводящее ужас на их милый городок, сейчас напоминало палку колбасы, подвешенную для копчения. Что ж, самое время добавить специй!

Неспешно обойдя по кругу свою красноглазую добычу, Стайлз запустил руку между ячеек сети и выпустил наружу мощный тёмный хвост. Пару раз огладил по шерсти, нервно дурачась, подул на кончик, распушив его, а после решительно задрал хвост повыше, обнажая нежное местечко под ним. Альфа обескуражено затих под его рукой.

Настало время настоящего волшебства: да, Стайлзу пришлось попотеть, выискивая среди тонны хлама, предоставленной интернетом, действенный рецепт излечения волчьего безумия, а после ‒ окольными путями добывая необходимый колдовской бальзам. Заветная баночка грелась в кармане, ожидая своего часа. Стайлз ловко подцепил непослушную крышку зубами: вот уж на чём заокеанские друиды не экономили, так это на защитной упаковке ‒ поначалу пришлось повозиться, приноравливаясь к своенравной таре. Острый морозный запах бальзама ударил в нос, альфа нерешительно завозился в своём неуютном гамаке, за что тут же получил увесистый шлепок, поперхнулся на вдохе и снова затих. Стайлз поудобнее перехватил тяжёлый хвост, неспешно огладил оголившуюся беззащитно-розовую дырку и, зачерпнув на пальцы побольше бальзама, решительно ввёл сразу два.

Масляный холодок сменился опаляющим нутряным жаром, и огромная туша под руками конвульсивно задёргалась, истерично подвывая в тщетных попытках соскользнуть с чужих пальцев. Крутанув кистью, Стайлз извлёк пальцы лишь для того, чтобы вернуться назад с новой порцией чудесного бальзама. Альфа уже не выл ‒ надрывно хрипел, судорожно вертя задом. Два пальца скользили легко, и Стайлз добавил к ним третий, на мгновение отпуская хвост, чтобы освободившейся рукой расстегнуть собственную ширинку: все эти хрипы, взвизги и конвульсивные сжатия мохнатой попы нехило его завели. Хвост мотнулся, хлеща по щекам, и был вновь изловлен. Альфа забился и вовсе, словно в припадке ‒ неконтролируемо обращаясь, ни на секунду не застывая ни в одном из обликов ‒ и с изумлённым стоном кончил, разрывая-таки верёвки и падая на пол уже совершенно точно человеком.

Не успев ни удивиться, ни испугаться, Стайлз финишировал следом, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе. Голый, будто обдолбанный Питер Хейл очумело смотрел на него совершенно ясными глазами, в которых не осталось ни единой искорки безумия. Стайлз обессилено опустился рядом, приваливаясь к чужому телу, попадая в кольцо сильных рук, закутываясь в тепло и, кажется, уже родной запах…

Опустевшая баночка волшебного бальзама «Звёздочка», забытая, выскользнула из разжавшихся пальцев, в тот же миг нашедших для себя новую цель, вплетаясь в густые тёмные волосы, так непохожие сейчас на жёсткую волчью шерсть.


End file.
